


A Dream of Spring and Winter

by Sansahoriasss



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Jonsa - Fandom
Genre: Jonsa is Life ♥, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansahoriasss/pseuds/Sansahoriasss
Summary: —El invierno esta aquí.— los ojos de Sansa expresaban emociones que Jon no pudo comprender; de algún modo ellos dos siempre habían sido así, lejanos, opuestos, invierno y verano. El bastardo de Invernalia sonrió y observó como unos copos de nieve se posaban delicadamente en la cabellera rojiza de su media hermana. —Bueno, padre siempre lo prometió, ¿no?—





	A Dream of Spring and Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé a escribir ésta historia hace mucho tiempo ya. Leía los libros de ASOIAF y, continuamente, percibía las similitudes existentes entre Ned/Jon y Cat/Sansa. Comencé a imaginar cómo sería, ellos dos, invierno y verano juntos. Muchas cosas se me ocurrieron y desde entonces mantuve la esperanza de verlos juntos. Por supuesto esa esperanza sigue a pesar de que no haya más libros por el momento y, además, la serie me ha dado mucho material de donde beber.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, la escribo por mí, más que nada. ¿Por qué? amo escribir, creo que eso va para muchos. Además, me descargo de emociones a través de ésto. 
> 
> Disfruten ♥

Capítulo 1) "Hermanos"

Ramsay estaba muerto. Esa era para Sansa la única verdad indiscutible. Haberse encargado ella misma del asunto la hacía sentir poderosa y, lejos de haber saciado su sed de venganza, se encontraba en otro nivel dentro del Juego de Tronos. Al menos eso pensaba ella, poder dormir por las noches dependía de cuan segura estuviese de esa realidad. La mirada impasible y la postura rígida; era obvio para los viejos habitantes de Invernalia que la pequeña dama del verano se había ahogado bajo las gélidas aguas de la realidad. Ahora el hielo fortificaba sus huesos. 

La joven loba roja atravesó el patio central de Invernalia, aún llevaba encima el vestido azul marino con el huargo gris bordado. Su cabello perfectamente peinado en una trenza estrecha, sus manos enguantadas con cuero negro liso, la capa de piel zorruna amarrada de tal manera que no estorbara el accionar. Pocas horas habían pasado desde la conclusión de la batalla, los hombres que habían combatido tan valerosamente estaban curando sus heridas y limpiando sus espadas con restos de sus ropajes enlodados. Siempre mejor que la sangre. Había mucho silencio, por más positiva que haya sido la victoria, nadie se animaba aún a celebrar. El futuro de la casa Stark estaba en duda. Según lo que sabían Bran Stark podría estar muerto y, hace no mucho, Rickon Stark fue atravesado por un flecha en el corazón. Eso significaba que, aunque su hermana Arya fuese parte del pastel, Sansa era la única Stark con vida en Invernalia. ¿Lo era? Justamente eso es lo que la acongojaba. Tenía que hablar con su medio hermano Jon antes de que los demás Lord y abanderados de las casas norteñas se presentasen ante ellos, reclamando por respuestas. 

La voz de Ser Davos Seaworth provenía de la habitación que una vez había pertenecido a Robb Stark, ahora habitada por el bastardo. Sansa se paró detrás de la puerta y agudizó el oído para captar fragmentos de la conversación. Parecían estar teniendo una charla acerca de los suministros necesarios para ayudar a las casas norteñas que habían contribuido a la victoria. Según su medio hermano, ni siquiera ellos tenían suficiente comida y deberían poner manos a la obra cuanto antes para conseguir más. "El invierno esta aquí." estaba diciendo Jon, con su habitual tono calmado y profundo. Se oyeron pasos, ambos hombres divagaban por la habitación cuando discutían y Sansa ya había sido testigo de eso. Dos golpes en la madera bastaron para que la oyeran, las voces se callaron y la norteña consideró que había sido suficiente aviso. Ingresó a un cuarto que ya no recordaba, además de que los muebles y decoración habían cambiado lo suficiente como para confundirla. Jon Snow la miró con expresión tensa, la había estado evitando desde la batalla. Tenía muchas dudas en su interior, ella había ocultado información que, dicha mucho antes, habría ahorrado la vida de gente valiosa. Quizá incluso la de Rickon. Ser Davos saludó con una decorosa reverencia de testa, Jon había apartado la mirada. —Lady Stark. —Dijo con su voz áspera el marinero y los ojos de Sansa se dirigieron a él para así devolver ese acto de cortesía. 

—Quisiera hablar con Jon. —Expresó la joven loba, uniendo sus manos en un puño por sobre su vientre. —A solas. —La aclaración fue necesaria, porque el viejo marinero no comprendió hasta entonces que debía marcharse. Ser Davos miró a Jon con una expresión que Sansa no supo descifrar, mezcla de compasión e incertidumbre. No era insólito que ambos hombres compartieran las dudas hacia la lealtad de la norteña, después de todo perder el menor número posible de soldados era un detalle importante para un militar. A pesar de eso el cansado señor almirante del Mar Angosto no iba a contradecir los deseos de una dama noble, sobre todo estando en su propia casa. —Con su permiso, mi Lady. —Ser Davos saludó a los hermanos con un gesto de la testa y se marchó a los pocos segundos. De inmediato el ambiente se sintió tenso. Ya incluso antes de que la puerta de madera golpeara contra su marco anunciando la retirada, ambos norteños habían endurecido la expresión facial. Por largos segundos hubo silencio, la chimenea y sus llamas danzarinas eran lo único que daba tanto humor como color a la situación. Jon había concentrado la mirada en un punto vacío del suelo de piedra, mientras que Sansa ajustaba sus guantes de cuero para que se afianzaran más a la carne de lo que ya estaban. No esta de más decir que ambos parecían unos tontos. 

—Jon...

— Debiste decírmelo. 

Era cierto, Sansa lo sabía. Brienne de Tarth había expresado lo mismo cuando se enteró de la posible ayuda que Lord Baelish podía proporcionar a la causa. Pero la norteña no era estúpida o ingenua, eso había quedado en el pasado. Petyr seguramente buscaba conseguir un resultado secundario con su oferta y lo más probable era que eso implicara otro matrimonio no deseado por la joven loba roja. Un sabor amargo se presentó en su boca, parecía haber regurgitado el desdén que expresó hacia Lord Baelish cuando le recordó cuántas veces la había dado de un hombre a otro con tal de seguir sus planes. Sansa endureció la mandíbula y optó por observar sus guantes negros mientras seguía hablando. 

—No estaba segura de obtener la ayuda del Valle. Las mías eran meramente suposiciones, no podíamos contar con hombres de más que quizá solo serían promesas. Petyr jamás ha sido honorable, podrías haber muerto esperando por su ayuda. 

—Podría haber muerto de todos modos. Las batallas son eso mismo. Planeas, te preparas y al final solo ofreces promesas. 

La joven loba sintió temor, mismo que ocultó bajo capas de orgullo. Ella había sopesado la propuesta del nuevo Lord del Valle con mucho cuidado. Nada hubiese sido más desastroso que la traición de Meñique, así como también lo hizo en el pasado con sus padres. Aceptar representó un duro golpe para ella, cuando lo único que deseaba era regresarlo al nido de donde había salido. Pero Jon ahora estaba allí, con ella, gracias a esa decisión. 

—Si al final Petyr se rehusaba a tomar parte en esto y sobre todo, tomar parte estando de nuestro lado, ¡habría sido peor! Sin embargo ahora estamos aquí debido a la prudencia de no contar con él como algo seguro, sino mas bien como una posibilidad que se dio. 

—Rickon podría haber estado aquí también.

La verdad tajó la piel como un cuchillo, pero extrañamente, la expresión de Sansa no se corrompió de ese sentimiento. Había aprendido a ser menos transparente, solo de ese modo pudo sobrevivir tantos años lejos de su hogar. Jon se había erguido fiero, con un pesar en la mirada oscura que dirigió hacia la doncella. Llevaba encima la armadura de Eddard Stark, los sirvientes se la habían confeccionado para la batalla predestinada con los usurpadores. En momentos como ese Sansa no veía a su medio hermano bastardo, sino un reflejo en el cristal más puro de su señor padre. Le impresionaba como un hombre podía seguir tan presente y tan vivo en su legado. Incluso podía llegar a deducir que Eddard Stark emplearía las mismas palabras que Jon ahora usaba de escudo. 

—Lo siento. 

La voz de Sansa fue seca. A pesar de estar expresando arrepentimiento por los resultados de sus acciones. Jon no digería el nuevo carácter de su media hermana, estaba perdido en sus juegos de miradas, gestos y expresiones. Arrugó el entrecejo y volvió los ojos hacia la mesa que delante tenía, apoyando ambas manos en ésta. No le guardaba rencor por haber ocultado la información, pero de algún modo se sentía distante a ella. El invierno había llegado y debían estar juntos para sobrevivir a el, así como su padre les enseñó desde muy pequeños. Además, otros peligros mucho peores que Ramsay Bolton aguardaban más allá del muro, Jon no podía darse el lujo de dividir más el norte de lo que ya estaba. En la relación que tenía con su media hermana, vio un paralelismo a ese deseo por unificar y fortalecer. El bastardo dejó que hubiese silencio y ambos pactaron taciturnos conservarlo por los segundos necesarios. Los ojos azul cielo de Sansa Stark, a pesar de no tener más el brillo inocente de su juventud, aún expresaban de manera leve sus emociones. Jon alzó la cabeza y observó hacia ella de modo que solo hubiese una conexión de miradas. 

—No deben haber más secretos entre nosotros, necesitamos ser unidos. 

—Lo sé, lo siento... en verdad... No más secretos. 

De algún modo Jon recordó a la niña del verano y una sonrisa tosca apareció en sus labios secos. Tenía lodo encima aún y sangre fresca. Sus ropas estaban maltratadas y su cabello apenas si se mantenía domado en un rodete pequeño, gracias al sudor y al polvo. Sansa observó ese rostro cansado y sintió empatía. No habían pasado por las mismas desgracias, pero era evidente que ambos sufrieron más de lo que hubiesen imaginado al dejar Invernalia hace muchos años. —Limpiaré tus heridas. —Dijo repentina la loba roja y Jon Snow alzó sus ojos negros para notar un ápice de compasión en el semblante de la pelinaranja. —No es necesario, puedo...— Jon intentó replicar, mas ella ya había dado media vuelta en dirección a la salida. Tenía que buscar paños tibios, una aguja e hilo quizá, agua limpia y leche de amapola. El bastardo avanzó unos cuantos pasos y estiró su mano, como deseando impedirle marchar. Tarde. Sansa le dedicó una última mirada y media sonrisa cuando cerró la puerta tras de ella. Jon Snow se sintió como un niño, de nuevo. No necesitaba de sus cuidados, ya mucho había pasado sólo y sobrevivido. La voz en su cabeza le volvió a recordar que debían afianzar la unión entre ellos ante el invierno. Se rindió entonces a la idea de ser atendido y miró las llamas danzar en la chimenea de su cuarto. Allí dentro no parecía haber llegado el cruento clima, los muros de Invernalia siempre habían sido un hogar alejado de todo mal. Allí dentro se olvidaban las desgracias pasadas, todo volvía a estar en su lugar. El negro de sus ojos reflejó el fuego con facilidad, una sonrisa apenas pronunciada se había posado en sus labios agrietados. Vino a su mente el momento en el cual Sansa le llamó "hermano", cuando discutían acerca de los planes de batalla junto a Ser Davos Seaworth, Brienne de Tarth y Edd El Penas. —Hermanos... —Murmuró con voz ronca, y se aferró a esa palabra con la suficiente fuerza como para convencerse que sería posible la unión que necesitaban.


End file.
